


Friend

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Confessions, Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M, Short One Shot, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, The truth comes out!, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and (more specifically) that last little line, based on the Civil War trailer, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"But he's my friend."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"So was I."</i>
</p>
<p>Steve uses the non-profane f-word, but I don't think it means what Tony thinks it means...</p>
<p>Based on the Civil War trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the trailer, and after I spent a while sobbing about the feels, this popped into my head and I couldn't help but write it down.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I am not Team Tony, nor am I Team Steve. I am Team I Wish I Could Bake A Cake Made Out Of Rainbows And Smiles And We'd All Eat It And Be Happy.

"I'm sorry, Tony," says Steve, his otherwise calm voice tinged with a smidgen of regret. "You know I wouldn't do this if I had any other choice."

Pause. But. There's always a but.

"But he's my friend."

_Friend._

_Funny how that works,_ thinks Tony bitterly, a tear beginning to form in the back of his eye. _You meet a guy, butt heads for a bit, put a team together, let him in your life...but it wasn't enough, was it? I thought..._

"So was I."

_You_ were _my friend, Steve. In our own, weird, roundabout way, we had something. You said you liked me. You said you'd miss me. You said...a lot of things._

_I thought it would last. I really did._

Steve takes a tentative step forward. Tony prepares his blasters.

_But noooooo, you had to stab me in the back first chance you got, spit in the face of everything we've built together. And for what? Some crazy assassin from the forties? The guy who_ killed my parents?

_Seriously, Capsicle, what's wrong with you? What's the freakin' Winter Soldier got that I don't?_

“Yeah, but…” Steve pauses, sucks in a shaky breath, and lets the words burst out of him like a frightened firework. “He’s more than that, Tony.”

Tony blinks, taking a couple of seconds to process this information. _More than that…more than friends…more than…_ "You mean..." _Oh, shoot, they’re banging, aren’t they?_

Steve nods.

And for perhaps the first time in his life, Tony Stark is speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> *Pietro Maximoff voice* You didn't see that coming?


End file.
